


Annoying Dean

by LoriLane33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester fanfic, F/M, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: Dean tries to prove himself to you only to fall short.





	Annoying Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt challenge from a friend on Tumblr, and this was the prompt: “I try very hard to be annoying. Don’t insult my ability to annoy.”

Peeking slowly around the corner you keep an ear out for Dean. Your heart is pounding in your chest and you’re trying to keep your breathing even. He’s spent the last fifteen minutes playing cat and mouse with you and you are determined not to let him catch you. Not seeing him anywhere you round the corner, hugging the wall as you move along. Feet padding along the floors, you move quickly to the next hallway hoping to beat Dean back to the kitchen.

You smile as an idea forms in your head. Knowing him, he’s fully expecting you to keep working your way in the direction you’re going, so you thought it would be a good idea to backtrack to confuse him. Thinking you had outsmarted the one and only Dean Winchester you chuckle to yourself and you turn back, heading towards the library. A sense of accomplishment settles over you and you turn the last corner before you arrive at the library.

Suddenly you run face first into a solid wall of flannel. “BOO!” Dean screams in your face as he jumps at you, throwing his hands up.

“Oh hey, Dean!” You respond as the green-eyed hunter reaches out to wrap his arms around your torso. Before his hands can make contact though, you burst out laughing and take off running through the halls, your laugh echoing throughout the bunker. You are the type of person that your go-to reaction for most everything is to giggle or, in this case, laugh uncontrollably.

The sounds of your feet slapping the concrete echo off the walls as you make your way to the kitchen, still laughing. Dean is right behind you but almost plows into Sam as he turns the corner. Sam looks at Dean and lifts his eyebrow with a smirk on his face effectively filling the doorway so Dean can’t continue his quest.

“Sam, what the hell! What are you- Move!” Dean tries to push past Sam but to no avail.

Smiling, Sam responds. “Hey, Dean. So, I’ve been meaning to ask you for your help rearranging the library. I was hoping to arrange them by subject and then by the book height. That was it’ll be easier just to grab something off the shelf and not have to worry about author’s names and stuff.”

As soon as the words ‘ask for your help’ pass Sam’s lips, Dean’s face settles into a bitch face, fully aware that Sam is trying to distract him. Sam continues on, and Dean suddenly cuts him off with a growl.

“Shut your face, Sam. And move it!! I’ve gotta find Y/n, and you’re in my way,” Dean rolls his eyes as Sam chuckles, taking his time in moving out of Dean’s way. As soon as Sam was out of his way Dean jets down the hallway, Sam calling after him.

“You won’t have too much trouble finding her; just listen for her laugh!”

Dean finally appears in the kitchen doorway ready to find you. He’s been trying to prove to you that he can scare you for the past few days and he’s been unsuccessful resulting in frustration on his end.

He hears you let out a soft giggle as he walks closer to the island, your hands shaking nervously as he almost finds you out.

“Babe, I know you’re in here. I could hear you laughing. Now, how about you come out and we can discuss this like the adults we are, huh?” He chuckles as he finishes and looks around.

Slowly, you surrender yourself rising from the floor and peeking your head over the counter. “Hey-o, Dean bean, “ you smile cheekily as you hide another small giggle.

“Hey, Y/n. So, you do realize that your laughing when I scare you is wrong on so many levels, right? I annoy the shit out of Sam, and have for years.” He walks over to you slowly and puts his arm around your shoulder. The two of you lean against the island and he looks at you, playfully glaring.

You glare right back at his stupidly handsome face. “Yes, I realize that _Dean_. But you have to remember. I don’t get scared or annoyed very easily. You try so hard to get to me, and it’s so cute. I can’t help but laugh!”

Dean takes his free hand and slaps his chest in mock offense while gasping dramatically. “Y/n! I can’t believe you. I try very hard to be annoying. Don’t insult my ability to annoy.”

You reach up and pat his cheek lightly, leaning up to place a kiss on his opposite cheek. Pulling back you smile cheekily. “Awww, Dean. You’re right. You’re so annoying that it drives me insane sometimes. Is that better?”

Rolling his eyes Dean responds. “No. You’re just lying now. I don’t wanna hear it. I annoy. I’m good at annoying.”

Sam chooses that moment to walk in and hears the tail end of Dean’s claim. Nodding his head, Sam agrees. “He’s right, Y/n. He’s annoyed me for years. Pisses me off, even.”

You see Dean smirking in triumph out of the corner of your eye as Sam continues. He chuckles when he sees you roll your eyes in response. Sam continues on.

“But I will say that good ole ‘Dean bean’ has had some _performance issues_ since you showed up. He’s gone soft. He no longer annoys me as badly as he used to, and I think it has something to do with you. He’s nice to you. There’s just something about you that renders Dean unable to be a complete asshole anymore.”

By this time Dean’s eyes are the size of dinner plates and before Sam can react Dean is pulling his arm from around you and starting after Sam. Sam turns tail and runs as soon as he realizes what’s happening, using the tables in the library as obstacles to keep between himself and Dean. You hear two sets of boots running throughout the bunker and you giggle to yourself. Sam and Dean are your favorite boys, and these moments with them are precious.

Suddenly you hear Dean’s voice ringing throughout the bunker, “SAMUEL WINCHESTER, DON’T MAKE ME USE THE CLIPPERS! I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!!!!”


End file.
